1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle including covers, and more particularly to a wheeled vehicle including multiple covers that overlap one another.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheeled vehicles such as, for example, scooters and mopeds typically have a frame that supports front and rear wheels, an engine unit, a seat and other components. Typically, the frame is covered with multiple covers. A front cover is positioned in front of a frame portion that supports a steering shaft. A bottom cover can extend rearward from a bottom of the front cover. The front and bottom covers can prevent water, dirt and other substances kicked up by the front wheel from scattering rearward. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. P2003-63470A discloses such front and bottom covers.
In one arrangement, a bottom portion of the front cover overlaps a top portion of the bottom cover. The front cover and the bottom cover can be independently coupled with another cover by fasteners such as, for example, bolts.
Because the covers are usually made of resin, dimensional variations due to tolerance may occur when the covers are formed. Such dimensional variations due to tolerance create spaces (or openings) between the overlapped portions of the covers. The spaces not only adversely affect the appearance of the vehicle but also permit small substances to enter inside of the covers.
The bottom portion of the front cover and the top portion of the bottom cover may include ridges. One of the ridges may lie on top of another ridge when the covers are overlapped. Due to such these structures, the spaces may be larger. The larger spaces further adversely affect the appearance of the vehicle and increase the chances that small substances will enter inside of the covers.